Honeyside
General Honeyside is a house available for purchase after Becoming Thane of Riften. Step 1: Acquire some fame Becoming Thane requires, apparently, some fame with Riften’s people. Kick this off by talking with everyone in town and collecting their Miscellaneous quests. Balimund the blacksmith, for example, needs 10 Fire Salts; the alchemist’s wife, Hafjorg, needs 5 Ice Wraith Teeth; the Jarl’s son wants you to deliver a sword; Madesi, the jeweller, needs two flawless sapphires, a mammoth tusk, and gold ore; a fisherman needs you to deliver some papers; and the Jarl’s Court Wizard, Wylandriah, is rather forgetful and needs you to retrieve items from her various bags; and so on. It’s a time-consuming process answering all of these requests, so keep that in mind and set aside a couple of hours to see these things done. Step 2: Meet Wujeeta Travel immediately outside of Riften’s walls to the docks. From there, find the fishery and speak to an Argonian lady named Wujeeta. She wants a health potion. Give her one and ask her about her Skooma dealer. From there, talk to the Jarl and you’ll receive two other quests revolving around the theme of putting a stop to the Skooma trade. If Wujeeta is killed you will not get the option to buy Honeyside. Complete these quests and the Jarl will offer to make you Thane. The last step in becoming one, though, is buying a house. Her steward is who you need to talk to about buying the property. If she doesn't offer to make you Thane, complete quests which help the citizens of Riften. Step 3: Buy the House Talk to the steward, Anuriel, and purchase the house. You can also speak with her again to buy upgrades for the property. Honeyside is located on the northwest corner of Riften. You can access it from outside the city by following the path directly west of the Stable, or from the main map marker for Riften you can turn to your right and follow the path through the gate and Honeyside will be directly in front of you. Upgrades For displaying purposes, this house has 4 Weapon Racks 4 Weapon Plaques 1 Shield Plaque 2 Mannequins 0 Display Cases ( Sword&Dagger ) Notes The house also has a basement, where the Alchemy Lab and the Arcane Enchanter are situated. Also, note that there is a second room without any decoration. Your spouse can live in the house if you ask them to. This is very useful, as most spouses will start up a shop after marriage, which can provide gold and a source of items to buy or sell. Bugs *(All Systems) Occassionally upon entering your house, the Mannequins will spawn at random locations. **To fix this, go downstairs next to the enchanting table, and equipt a piece of armor on them. This will bring them back. *(Xbox) Certain items when placed on the mannequins will duplicate each time you reenter the home. Sometimes it can be fixed by selling the original copy of the duplicated item. *(Xbox) None of the Weapon Racks, or Wall Mounts work. (No known fix) *(PS3) Mannequins turn invisible when armor is placed on them. *(All Systems) When going to take from Sarthis' satchel for the skooma quest, the quest target stays there and doesn't allow you to continue. This isn't actually a bug, you just need to read the note you just took. *(Xbox) You will be able to buy honeyside, but not be named thane. *PS3 Bookshelf near bed eats books then locks you out, beware! Screenshots 2011-11-14 00004.jpg|Honeyside 2011-11-14 00003.jpg|Entrance Front upgraded porch of honeyside.jpg|Porch BedroomHoneyside.jpg|Bedroom 2011-11-15_00001.jpg|Kitchen garden.jpg|Garden alchemylabhoneyside.jpg|Alchemy lab Enchantertablehoneyside.jpg|Enchanter Category:Skyrim: Riften Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations